Touches
by Honeyhana
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is a boy who love to plant flower even though he is the heir of the famous Vongola. He fell in love with Hibari at first sight and meet him again in his little garden where love sprout between those two.But...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Touches

Pairing: Tsuna X Hibari X Mukuro

Anime: Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer: I didn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

In this story, Tsuna is the heir of the Vongola Company.

Chapter 1 : Encounter in the garden

The seven colours of light embrace the earth's morning where Tsuna began his daily routine. He took a bucket of water and a dipper, and washed his precious roses and dahlia in one sip. Another sip for his orchid, then his sunflower, cactus, bougainvillea, and more. He took another bucket of it and watered all his plant. Oh, how happy Tsuna was to see his flowers grown into a beautiful little garden that he made three years ago.

Since he was little, Tsuna hardly have a time to spare with both of his mother and father. Both of them try their hardest to keep their Vongola company number one in Japan that they didn't have time to be with him. Every time, when Tsuna alone in the house, he always goes to the stairs where the second room to the left from the window, there's await a little yellow round bird comes to his need of friend.

The bird is very amusing. Not only it feels comfortable with humans, it also spoke. Tsuna attached to the bird and give it some food whenever the bird makes it happy. Whenever the bird comes, it always said a repeated sentence for at least three to eight times. And the thing it says always comes up with this person name, Hibari. Tsuna has been wondering what this Hibari person is like and would likely to meet him or her someday. The only clue Tsuna have about this Hibari person is the sentences, "I'll bite you to death," that the bird always repeat. Though hearing it some kind of scary, Tsuna thought maybe this person like to joke out words like that.

The bird stopped coming suddenly after a year. Tsuna was frustrated when he did not see the bird anymore and began to lock himself up in his room all day long since he was all alone. There was time when he felt like killing himself over loneliness but he didn't dare to even cut out his own life yet. He want to meet this Hibari person at least, that's if this person is even exist.

One day, by the time Tsuna having a walk in the park, Tsuna heard some noises behind some tree. He quickly went to the scene and saw a couple of boys try to fight a boy with their bat and stick. The poor boy only bought a tonfa with him to fight against the five enemy. Tsuna wish to help but what can he do? What can a no good Tsuna can do? He can't even help himself, how can he help others. Tsuna want to call some help but suddenly, when the boy with the tonfa said, "I'll bite you all to death", Tsuna's stopped.

Those words. I've heard those before but, from where? Tsuna turned his head to take a look at the boy face. But, the boy was too fast. In a split second, five person was defeated under the boy's powerful tonfa. They hardly make a scratch against the boy yet the boy easily make them burst out of blood. No one can escape from his gasp. All five down and fainted.

Tsuna tried to take a closer look at the boy until something caught his attention. A yellow round bird on the boy shoulder looked just the same as the one that Tsuna have played with before a year ago. That's when Tsuna remember the sentences. Now he remembered. It can't be. This person, the person that Tsuna have dreamed to meet, is actually exist? And the name is….

"Hi…Hibari-san?"

The word slipped out from Tsuna mouth. Tsuna quickly cover his mouth. The boy noticed Tsuna's figure among the bushes and began to lift his tonfa again.

Oh god! He's going to kill me! I need to run. Tsuna quickly taking a runaway though his eyes still wandering at that Hibari person. Tsuna was scared but also happy to his heart content. It is Hibari! That person is really Hibari! I actually meet him! But I still can see his face clearly. The thought of meeting Hibari that time was really in Tsuna's mind but….

BAM!

It happens four years ago when Tsuna first meet Hibari. Now, Tsuna has reached sixteen years old. Ever since that day, Tsuna goes to the park to meet with Hibari again in hope that they can have a proper conversation this time. But, unluckily, Hibari never showed himself in the park anymore. Thought Tsuna already tried to search for him at the town or the other park ,the only thing Tsuna remember about him was his back hair. Tsuna hit a tree before Hibari could turn his face to Tsuna. It was kind of embarrassing for Hibari-san to see me like that, utter Tsuna each time he remember that past.

Tsuna first flower, that was given by his grandfather was a blue rose .It was named Hibari since its dark blue colour resemble Hibari-san that he meet that day. Thought it looked beautiful and weak, its torn is the existence of it strength that can hurt anybody who touched it. Tsuna began to plant a lot of flowers to ignite his Hibari's beauty by giving it a lots of companion and friends. He took a really good care of his flower especially his favorite Hibari. He gives a lot of love to it, but still, Tsuna's hearts was not fulfill to see only the blue flower.

Tsuna have desire to meet the person himself again. Even just once, he want to see Hibari-san. Even just by name, Tsuna's heart began to pound fast. Though they only meet once and Tsuna still didn't known Hibari well, he can't stop this heart beats. Tsuna never knew anything more enjoyable than the thinking of meeting him, talk to him and spending the time with him one day in this garden of his that he created with the thoughts of Hibari. Tsuna aware long before that this feeling of him towards Hibari isn't just the urge to be friend. It was love.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly, Tsuna felt he stepped on something, or someone. He turned his sight to where the voice was heard. That's when Tsuna saw his foot stepped on someone's hand. Tsuna was shocked to see the person and quickly back off his foot from that man. The man was lying on the grass where Tsuna planted his favorite Hibari not far. Tsuna quickly come to the person aids. He took the man's hand and stroke gently at the place where he has stepped on.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see you here, sir!"

While Tsuna was busying treated the wound, the man took off something from his black coat and aimed the thing onto Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna was a bit surprised. He could feel a bit of pain on his cheeks and even blood flowing. Tsuna take a look at what was hurting him while his hand stopped treat the man's hand. That's when Tsuna got shocked.

It's a Tonfa. Tsuna even heard something from the man's back. He took a sight on the other sound that was heard almost like a bird chirping. It was not a mistake. It's a bird chirping. Not only that, it is yellow and round. Tsuna quickly looked at the person in front of him, eye to eye, and almost fainted to hear the words that have been said to him.

" I'll bite you to death,''


	2. Chapter 2

TOUCHES

Hi, there guys! It's been awhile since I write 'Touches' chapter 1. I've doing some study as my mind going to blown up if I did not get enough sleep for at least 2 days. I have decided to write this story in a shorter form and insert more dialogue between the characters after been complain by my friend how I intend to write it in too much description. I have enjoy myself writing 'Touches' and I thinking of making it into a longer story with more of Katekyou Hitman Reborn character. Oh well. Enough for my babbling mouth. Here is the second chapter of 'Touches'. Enjoy.~

Oh! And sorry for the grammar mistake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyou hitman reborn or any of its character. The story is based on my

own imagination and didn't related with the original story of Katekyou hitman reborn.

Chapter 2 : Hibari Kyouya of Namimori

"I'll bite you to death!"

The man said with his tonfa ready to beat the hell out of Tsuna. His sharp eyes were glaring at him as if he wants Tsuna's dead.

"Wait!" shouted Tsuna, "Why are you attacking me?" as he tremble out of fear when the man stroking out his tonfa for another attack. His eyes widen when the stick gets closer to his head in a fast velocity.

Without hearing any explanation, the man blows his powerful attack onto Tsuna's face. But, Tsuna without hesitation, dodge his attack that merely hit his head. The tonfa was stuck on the grass when Tsuna dodge it, giving Tsuna enough time to turn his back and make an escape. Tsuna put all his effort to make a run out of it as far as he could the man or else.

The man was still there. Not moving but glare at his target. He give a smirk to see how far the boy tried to escape from his grasp. But, even in such distance was impossible for Tsuna to leave from him.

"Tsk! You think you can run away from me that easily..."

The man took out one of the tonfa from his left arm and throws it toward Tsuna feet. The stick flings toward Tsuna right foot and hit it directly to his ankle. Knowing something has hinted him, the pain grows making Tsuna scream out of it. He can't even keep his balance, as he fall on the ground and squirming his pain. Tears and sweat comes out where Tsuna cried as the pain was unbearably for him to handle. Hibari stand up and took his tonfa that he thrown after pulled out the other pair from the ground.

"...You're making a big mistake."

Tsuna looked at the man with fears in his eyes. The man was getting closer and closer until he reaches the place where Tsuna lies. Tsuna can't help but tremble. Scared? Yes, he is! Another few more steps, Hibari might approach him and kill him. If Tsuna do nothing else but sitting there likes a whim, he might end up in his coffin at his sixteenth.

"Wait, Hibari-san! Please wait!"

At last, Tsuna opened up all his courage to shout the man's name. Hibari stopped his step. Tsuna was terrified to what's coming if he opens his eyes. He put both his arm on his face to guard from the attack. But, nothing comes.

"How did you know my name, herbivore?"

"Huh?"

Hibari spoke to Tsuna in a calmer voice than he does earlier. Tsuna take a peek first between his arms to make sure it wasn't a trap. So it wasn't. He put a sign of relief that Hibari didn't attack him.

He looked at the face of the man he loves at last for the first time. He has black hair, and very sharp eyes that looked very Japanese. His lips looked a bit stiffed, his nose not that small or big and his skin was a bit of peach colour. Overall, his Hibari looked really cool and handsome too. Unlike Tsuna, who looked girlish that many mistake him as a girl if it wasn't for his spiky hair. He wore a white T-shirt inside of his black coat; with its pairing of trousers while his tonfa on both of his arm. His tough body matched his appearance perfectly as if this person was never losing to any fight and never will.

Tsuna was daydreaming. He still can't believe his eyes to see the figure of this man that he have long to meet. When he was little, he only can imagine this Hibari person from the Hibird. Then he meet the person a few years later but his face was unclear that time. Now, he meet him again in his garden, just the way Tsuna has dream.

" You really are Hibari?" Tsuna ask again to make sure.

Hibari seem to be pissed. He hates repeating himself over a silly matter. But, since his existence was known by Tsuna, he feel threaten. He felt somebody might have exposed his entire self. If Hibari stand correctly, this person might have spied at him and waiting to find his weakness. If that's the case, he might as well get the informer's information so that he can kill him now. But, before that, he might as well try to persuade Tsuna to tell him about it.

Hibari hates treat a weak woman or people roughly like he usually do. When he looked back at Tsuna, he doesn't seem to give out any threat. Rather, he can't with those skinny hands and feet. Though, he still angered when the herbivore stepped on his hand just now.

" Hibari Kyouya from Namimori. I hate repeating stuff. Better remember that"

Hibari answered Tsuna to his question. For a moment there, Hibari swear that he saw glitter in the boy's eyes when he smiled. He looked as if he was happy over something.

Tsuna quickly picked himself up and nervously spoke him. He felt excited that he '_eeeppp!_' at Hibari when Hibari stared at his eyes. His face was flushed with red hot steam of embarrassment that he might end up explode himself out heat.

Hibari is running out of patient and Tsuna knows that. Tsuna turned his back from Hibari for a second and slapped himself. Then he turned his face to Hibari again and smiled. This time with confidence, he will make a proper conversation with Hibari. _You can do this Tsuna! You've been dreaming this day to come and you are not ruining it over some wimping excuses. You're the man!_

" Umm... ree.. Hii, err.. hibari-san... nee...nice to meet..youuu..."

Great... Such a man you are going to be. (=_=)''

How is it? Yeah, I know. Its kind of short.

I hate making the introduction so I might skip some of the detail on how Tsuna and Hibari first meet and on with a more interesting part. I might insert some of the intro as a _flashback_. I still have a lot things to do during the year 2011 with all the studies and stuff. And now I'm doing a doujin too since I like draw that write ( Most probably because of my English that I didn't write too often)

Oh well. See you again in chapter 3. I'm having high expectation on writing it longer than the first two chapter since it is not an intro anymore. Hehe.

Ciao~ Ciao~


End file.
